Angus MacAngus
Angus MacAngus is a professional e-fed wrestler, currently competing for Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation. The Early Days Born into a family with a long wrestling history, it was only natural that Angus MacAngus would become a professional wrestler. His grandfather was a former referee and promoter, establishing a promotion simply known as Aberdeen Wrestling, his father a former wrestler himself until a severe elbow injury prematurely ended his career, leading him to take over the family promotion, renaming it Scottish Heritage Wrestling in the process. Despite a formal education that included B grade A-levels in Business Studies and Sociology, there was never a doubt that Angus would be a professional wrestler. Angus debuted at the early age of 16 in the family promotion a 195 lb kid, trained by his father and having already been working on the ring crew since the age of 13. With SHW running just 2 shows a month, Angus still had plenty of time for studies. Angus was quick to pick up both the on and off screen aspects of the business, his father's real-life profession of an accountant proving helpful with financial matters. Having been able to get hold of some ECW and Japan tapes through the internet, Angus was captivated by the igh impact, suplexing style, and intended to emulate that style, mixing his father's brawling style, the traditional British technical style, and the higher impact American style all into one, and using a T-Bone suplex for a finisher. He still intended to go to Edinburgh University while wrestling, to follow his father's advice by having something to fall back on. Other Fight Sports, and a Hiatus By the age of 19, Angus had gained other sporting interests. Angus briefly practised Muay Thai, but quit after just 4 months, instead choosing to try his hand at boxing. Angus would partake in an amateur boxing career while still wrestling, and this active lifestyle meant that his plans to go to University never led anywhere. His amateur boxing record proved to be rather impressive, with him racking up 16 wins, 13 by KO, and just 3 losses, only 1 by KO. Angus' goal was still to go to America, and he would get an opportunity at this in December 2001, receiving a set of tryout matches with the newly opened HLW Hardcore Limitless Wrestling under a mask, with the gimmick of Neptune. The tryouts never led to anything however, and Angus would return to Scotland, before deciding to take a break from wrestling in April 2002 to pursue a professional boxing career. Angus' professional boxing career would be nowhere near as successful as his amateur career, however. In 4 professional fights, Angus lost 4 times, 3 of them by referee stoppage and 1 by decision. He decided that a return to his roots would be best, and rejoined the family promotion in March 2003. Back in Wrestling, and going to Japan Angus returned to his family federation with a new style and new look. After spending serious time in the gym, Angus put on plenty of muscle, bulking up from 195 lbs up to 230 lbs, and started incorporating this boxing experience into his matches. After replacing his old T-Bone suplex with what would later become his mainstay move in the Saltire, Angus' harder hitting style led him to getting an opportunity in Japan. When Strong Japan Pro Wrestling made the call, Angus answered. Throughout 2003, 2004 and the first 3 months of 2005, he worked 11 tours in SJPW, and instantly boosted his stock. It was not long after he returned to Scotland that he finally got a full-time offer in America in August 2005. HLW Hardcore Limitless Wrestling, a relatively small yet successful federation in Baltimore, made Angus the biggest offer of his career. Angus signed with the company in August, and after wrapping things up in Scotland, debuted in October 2005 for the company. Angus would surprisingly receive a very strong push upon his arrival, establishing a mini-undefeated streak, and even received a 'world' title shot in May 2006. Incredibly, the HLW World Title was put on Angus, the biggest accomplishment of his career at that point. Angus would hold the title for just 1 month, dropping it in what was at the time a relatively new gimmick match in HLW, but soon became a mainstay- the Satanic Scaffold. The match was a 6 way contest, with a 25-foot high scaffold structure shaped like a H over the ring, 2 arms of the H connecting 2 corners, with the middle bar suspended above the ring and the HLW title attached to it. The objective was to retrieve the belt from the scaffold. Angus lost the match in spectacular fashion, taking a dangerous bump off the scaffold and landing on a gimmicked section of the guardrail. Angus would receive 2 cracked ribs from the bump, yet in the process started a legacy for what would soon become a speciality match of his. Angus elected to take no time off for his injury, and was soon put into a program that would define his career up to that point, when feuded with the recently arrived Emerald Warrior. Their feud was based on some real life friction, and the 2 shared as much dislike off-screen as onscreen. Their feud would feature several brutal battles in a variety of stipulations, but the pivotal moment was at the end of July 2006, when Angus and The Emerald Warrior were randomly paired up in a tournament to crown the vacant Tag Champions. The impromptu tag team of Angus and Warrior proved very successful, giving the team their first tag team title reign despite still feuding. The dysfunctional team would eventually cease feuding onscreen, and instead become closely knit tag partners. Life again imitated art, as not long after the tag title win Angus and Warrior soon reconciled after a drunken heart-to-heart, and became close friends on and off the camera. During the rest of 2006 and most of 2007, the 2, now christened the Highland Diamonds, would repeatedly win and lose the tag titles, as well as competing in several more Satanic Scaffold matches. It was this period where Angus made the match his speciality, competing in 3 tag team variants of the match in 2007 and winning 2. In October 2007, 2 years after joining the company, Angus would gain another HLW Title reign, again defending the title in yet another Satanic Scaffold match, with one of his opponents being the Emerald Warrior himself, and emerging successful. Angus enjoyed a brief time as dual Tag Team/World champion for these 2 months, until he dropped the HLW Title in December 2007. It was now that Angus, along with Emerald Warrior, caught the eye of a bigger company in EWT. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Angus would make his debut in EWT alongside Emerald Warrior in February 2008, yet still competed in HLW. After their 5th reign as HLW Tag Champions was ended in March 2008, Angus started phasing out HLW commitments, becoming much more regular in EWT. In a contrast to his HLW run, where he had always been face, Angus was now a heel. As a team with Emerald Warrior, Angus made an impressive early debut, racking up a few tag wins including one over EWT mainstays Rated X, albeit controversially. A rematch with Rated X saw Chad Michaels and Mike Corral get back a win, but the topic of conversation was less the winners of the matches, and more the matches themselves, with the high speed and exciting action catching several peoples' eyes. Throughout this time the Diamonds continuously spoke of title shots against EWT's top team in TJT, bullying the backstage announcer Sum Guy along the way. Their challenges would remain unanswered. Angus made his PPV debut for EWT at the Royal Pain In The Ass Rumble in April 2008, in less than spectacular fashion, being tossed out of the ring in just 1 second by EWT veteran Spaz. Angus was no longer a big fish in a small pond, but now a small fish in a much bigger pond, full of much bigger and meaner fishes. Shortly after, it was then announced that for the fifth instalment of EWT's big show Crap-a-Mania, on June 1, that the Highland Diamonds would get an EWT Tag Team Title shot against TJT, in a Scaffold Match. Simultaneously, Angus was still sporadically appearing in HLW, and his last appearance for the promotion, along with Emerald Warrior, was in an unsuccessful challenge for the HLW Title in yet another Satanic Scaffold match in April 2008. At EWT's Crap-A-Mania Cinco PPV in Mexico on June 1, 2008, Angus MacAngus would have the bgigest win of his craeer up to that point, when alongside Emerald Warrior, he defeated TJT in a Scaffold Match to capture the EWT World Tag Team Championships. The Diamonds first title reign proved to be mostly uneventful, only making 1 sanctioned title defence against Team Ireland before being defeated by the Nyrds for the titles. The Diamonds would later recapture the Tag Titles at Seasons Beatings 2009, in a 3 way tag match that also involved Andy Duke & Paul Podanski. Wrestling's Innovative Genesis The Highland Diamonds signed for Wrestling's Innovative Genesis in December 2008, but barring a brief vignette made no appearances until the April 2009 PPV W*I*G Attrition, where in a 10-team Gauntlet match they entered second to last and captured the W*I*G tag Team Titles, defeating Team Raftshack in the final round. Title History 2x Scottish Heritage Wrestling National Champion 2x Hardcore Limitless Wrestling World Champion 5x Hardcore Limitless Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/ The Emerald Warrior) 2x EWT World Tag Team Champion (Current, w/ The Emerald Warrior) Wrestling's Innovative Genesis Tag Team Champion(Current, w/The Emerald Warrior) In Wrestling *'Signature Moves (Finishers in Bold)' :*'The Saltire': Angus sets the victim up for a chokeslam, then hooks the near leg and throw them overhead, bridging out for a pin :*'Running Enzugiri': 2001, no longer used. :*'Aberdeen Destroyer': Slow rotation Canadian Destroyer- rarely used as a finisher. :*'Do You Wanna See What's Under Mah Kilt?/Scottish Triathlon'*: Face-down Triangle Choke. :*'Scotland Suplex': High angle T-Bone suplex- 1998-2001, no longer used as a finisher, just a regular move without a name. :*Flying Scotsman: Diving Clothesline from the top rope. :*Sweet Bagpipe Music / A Taste of Haggis*: Superkick :*Scot Stomp: Flying double stomp :*Flower of Scotland: Texas Cloverleaf. :*Northern Lights Suplex chained to the Flower of Scotland. :*Super Northern Lights Suplex chained to the Flower of Scotland :Boxing hook punch :Boxing straight jab :Various suplexes :Various old-school mat holds *'Theme Songs' :*"Flower of Scotland"-Scottish National Anthem (SHW, SJPW, HLW 2005-06) :*"Liverdance" by The Kilted Generation (HLW 2007-08, EWT, W*I*G) *'Nicknames' :*"The Highland Horror" :*"The Pride of Scotland" Category:1981 births Category:Characters